


Never doubt

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, References to Hamlet, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Master & Doctor"Doubt thou the stars are fire.Doubt thou the sun doth move.Doubt truth to be a liar.But never doubt I love."
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Never doubt




End file.
